The Dark Lady
The Dark Lady is chapter 3 of the Legacy of the Damned. It was the first major battle of the Civil War in the Plaguelands. Following Arthas' escape from Lordaeron after being ambushed, Varimathras approached Sylvanas Windrunner and offered her to join him and his brothers Detheroc and Balnazzar to form a new order. However, Sylvanas refused the Dreadlord's offer, incurring his wrath. With only a handful of ghouls and a few banshee sisters, it looked certain that Sylvanas would be overwhelmed by Varimathras. However, the cunning Dark Ranger ordered her banshees to possess not only Varimathras' warriors, but also the leader of the nearby bandits, Blackthorn and the leader of the Stonemaul ogres, Mug'thol, vastly bolstering her forces and allowing her to march on Varimathras's base. She also came in possession of Snarlmane and his gnolls; and the Murloc Puddle Lord and his murlocs. She encountered some Forest trolls, however Sylvanas hatred for the Forest trolls made her to kill them and their chieftain Zul'rogg. After a great battle Sylvanas defeated Varimathras' Forces and surrounded Varimathras. In exchange for his life, the cowardly Dreadlord offered Sylvanas his loyalty as well as tactical information which would help her defeat Detheroc and Balnazzar, to which the dark ranger agreed. Transcript * Banshee: "You seem troubled, mistress." * Sylvanas Windrunner: "Aren't you, sister? Only days ago we were the Lich King's slaves. We existed only to slaughter in his name. And now we are... free." * Banshee: "I don't understand, mistress. I thought you'd be overjoyed." * Sylvanas Windrunner: "What joy is there in this curse? We are still undead, sister--still monstrosities. What are we if not slaves to this torment?" * Varimathras: "Greetings, Lady Sylvanas. My brothers and I appreciate the role you played in overthrowing Arthas. I've come to offer you a formal invitation to join our new order." * Sylvanas Windrunner: "Varimathras. My only interest was in seeing Arthas dead. I have no time for your petty politics or power mongering." * Varimathras: "Careful, milady. It would be unwise to incur our wrath. We are the future of these... Plaguelands. You can either join us and rule or be cast aside." * Sylvanas Windrunner: "I lived as a slave long enough, dreadlord. I won't relinquish my freedom by shackling myself to you fools!" * Varimathras: "So be it. Our reply will come soon." * Sylvanas Windrunner: "Be ready. Varimathras will attack soon. With only our sister banshees and a few ghouls to aid us, it will be difficult to fend him off." ;Sylvanas is attacked. * Banshee: "Mistress, we're under attack!" * Banshee: "The dreadlords' forces have arrived!" * Banshee: "The enemy has returned!" * Banshee: "Our base is under attack! We must bolster our defenses!" ;Creeps. * Sylvanas Windrunner: "These curs were hardly worth the effort." * Banshee: "Perhaps, mistress. But there are more of them out there. If we could lure them to our side, they would be a great help against Varimathras' forces." * Sylvanas Windrunner: "How very clever of you, sister. Possessing these lowly creatures could turn the tide in our favor! We'll start with their leader. Once we have him, subverting his warriors will be child's play." ;Ogres. * Sylvanas Windrunner: "These ogres are exactly what we need to defeat Varimathras." * Ogre: "Ogres no work for no dead!" * Sylvanas Windrunner: "No? Perhaps we'll just ask your lord and see what he thinks about it." * Mug'thol: "Me warlord Mug'thol! Me crush weak dead!" * Sylvanas Windrunner: "I think not." ;If Mug'thol is killed. * Sylvanas Windrunner: "You are overzealous, my warriors. You destroyed him before we could lure him to our side!" ;If Mug'thol is possessed. * Sylvanas Windrunner: "Feel any better, Mug'thol?" * Mug'thol: "Me serve pretty ghost now. Mug'thol's warriors serve too." * Sylvanas Windrunner: "Glad to hear it. Let's move out!" ;Mercenaries. * Ogre: "Pretty ghost find enemies to kill." * Ogre: "We follow Dark Lady!" * Ogre: "To war! Mug'thol lead to war!" ;Bandits. * Sylvanas Windrunner: "These bandits will serve me well. Let's find their ringleader and steal his mind." * Sylvanas Windrunner: "You may as well surrender now, cretin. You'll be my slave one way or another." * Blackthorn: "Never!" ;If Blackthorn is killed. * Sylvanas Windrunner: "Damn. He never had a chance to serve me." ;If Blackthorn is possessed. * Blackthorn: "Lady Sylvanas is master here. We fight for her, brothers!" * Sylvanas Windrunner: "Hmm... my own band of assassins. Intriguing." ;Mercenaries. * Bandit: "For Lady Sylvanas!" * Bandit: "Kill, maim and steal!" * Bandit: "Plunder for the Dark Lady!" ;Trolls * Sylvanas Windrunner: "Forest trolls! I hate them even more than those cursed dreadlords. Slaughter them all!" * Forest Troll: "You'll never get us all, witch! Chieftain Zul'rogg will hunt you down and avenge us!" * Sylvanas Windrunner: "He's welcome to try, savage!" * Sylvanas Windrunner: "That brute must be Zul'rogg, the troll chieftain." ;Gnolls * Sylvanas Windrunner: "Those mangy gnolls could bolster our forces." * Snarlmane: "Back, you dead! No one trespasses on our territory!" * Sylvanas Windrunner: "Will someone please steal his mind and be done with it?" ;Murlocs * Sylvanas Windrunner: "These slimy wretches could serve us well!" ;In the middle of the battle. * Sylvanas Windrunner: "You underestimated me, dreadlord. Now you're going to pay." * Varimathras: "You should have joined us, Sylvanas. Your refusal will cost you dearly!" * Sylvanas Windrunner: "Your scheming brothers can't help you now, Varimathras!" * Varimathras: "Foolish banshee! You think you can match the might of a dreadlord?" * Sylvanas Windrunner: "Come and face me, dreadlord! Are you afraid?" * Varimathras: "Is that all you've got, Sylvanas? I expected more from you!" * Sylvanas Windrunner: "You'll pay for all the suffering you've caused, Varimathras! I swear it!" * Varimathras: "Come, little archer. I'll reunite you with your slaughtered countrymen!" ;Victory for Sylvanas. * Sylvanas Windrunner: "Any final words, demon?" * Varimathras: "Sylvanas, spare my life. I beg you! I can be of service--I swear it!" * Sylvanas Windrunner: "Just like a demon. You'd sell your brethren out just to save your own skin. I'm listening." * Varimathras: "I know what my brothers' plans are. I know where their forces are based. Just let me serve you, and I'll help you defeat them!" * Sylvanas Windrunner: "All right, Varimathras. I'll let you prove your loyalty to me. But be warned--I'm keeping you on a short leash." External links Tirisfal Glades Kategooria:Campaign chapters